


Love

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Mech Preg, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: Overlord has three sparklings with Trepan before he leaves the Decepticons. He cares about each one a little more then the last.





	

When Trepan first gets sparked, Overlord does not really mind, let alone care. When it came to it, he hardly does anything to help. But Trepan seems to handle it well even though it turns out to be quite the hefty little fella. He is happy carrying, happy nurturing the protoform for over five years, Much to long Overlord thinks, but Trepan does not care.

The sparkling looks like him. Trepan names him Pillage. He is just barely taller then Overlord when finally placed in his adult frame. Pillage remembers them vaguely. Most protoforms forget the nurturing period when placed in an adult frame. But Trepan wants them to remember, so he nurtures them far longer then needed.

Overlord only feels the slightest twinge of pride when they don the decepticon brand. They are not overly special. Just another tank in a sea of canon fodder for Megatron’s cause.

Two hundred years later it happens again, but this time its not something that is inherently good. Trepan gets quite sick before they find out. Weak. His colors are very dull. His optics start to go dark, like Kaon’s, a sign that it was not healthy. Overlord and Trepan thought it was cybercrossis, until the medic finds out its nothing quite so lethal.

Its a sparkling. a very rare sparkling. A point one percenter like him. Just like how the first flash can kill, a point one percenter sparkling can kill the parent if they are not hefty in terms of their spark.

Trepan is anything but hefty. he is not a minibot, but he is quite small, and he’s slim, delicate even. Given the sparkling is no doubt a duocon, it adds massive strain, practically on the verge of smothering trepan’s own spark.

Trepan wants it. Such a rare precious thing. his functionalist ideals make him value it, greatly, and he wants nothing more then to raise them. Overlord… is not so sure what he wants. He has grown so very fond of Trepan. In the past when he saw him, he though of his hands, so nimble and quick and how they would free him.

Now when he looks at trepan, he thinks of how trepan sticks out his tongue when he thinks so hard. He thinks about how his hands are so expressive and wave about when he talks. He thinks about how he enjoys teasing the little doctor and how funny it is for Trepan to slap him away. Such a worthless action; it hardly hurts after all.

It could almost be called love, Overlord’s feelings. Overlord expresses once he is worried. Trepan smiles and pats his hand.

In the end, Trepan carries that sparkling to term. He nearly dies. They are large just like the first and they look like him again when the face forms. Trepan again nurtures them for years upon years. Longer then the first. Megatron hounds Overlord to get them into a body as soon as possible, but Trepan keeps them as a protoform for almost ten years. Probably out of spite.

Overlord spares more attention to this one then Pillage, even naming them himself. The sparkling is deemed Grindcore. Overlord gets them one toy when he finally remembers their forging day. He readily cares for then when Trepan needs a break. They like him enough to try and give him a kiss now an then, and he even insists on Overlord holding him at times.

When put in an adult body, Grindcore is utterly massive, so tall Overlord has to tilt back his head to look him in the eye. He is much more proud this time. They remember him very well. So well Grindcore calls him sire, and Trepan carrier.

The pride wears off a bit. They are soft. Not tender hearted, but compared to Overlord, Grindcore is hardly cruel. He fights well enough at least. Overlord soon even gets jealous. Grindcore gets more of Megatron’s praise then Overlord ever has.

A millennia later, Trepan is sparked again. This time there is hardly an issue. Even Pillage gave him a bit of trouble, being so large, but now Trepan does nto find out until he’s practically in his emergence. The sparkling is hardly bigger then one of Overlord’s fingers. Its optics are yellow when they form and it soon grows antenna. They will be like Trepan, so Trepan names him Trephine.

Trepan plans to nurtures him as long as Grindcore. Its hard to tell what a protoform will be like as an adult. Their minds are hardly formed can can not handle much complex thought. But Trephine has a special smile. His little lips curl up but his optics stay dead. A smile of a bot that has not yet experienced something they truly enjoy.

They don’t smile for real until they destroy a toy of theirs. Rip off its head and pull out the stuffing. A rare expensive toy made of organic fibers. Their optics crinkle as they grin and they let out gleeful binary chatter. Trepan is furious, but Overlord feels he finally has a child thats like him. Sure, they won’t have much physical power, but he suspects they will have everything else.

And he finally feels true affection for his child. He plays with them. Pokes and kisses at them until they get mad and try to bite him with their little mouth. He gets them many new toys, sturdier toys.

He hopes Trepan will agree to an even longer nurturing period.


End file.
